tapzooguidefandomcom-20200215-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions Saving & Loading zoos From Tap Zoo Support Tap Zoo *[[|What is the purpose of the neighbor feature?]]The neighbor is a feature that allows you to view your friend’s game. If you and your friends have a Facebook account, then you will be able to add them to Tap Zoo and view their Zoos. In order to add your friends as Neighbors, both of you need to have a Facebook account. To add your Facebook friends to your neighbor list, both of you must be playing Tap Zoo and log into the Neighbor screen using your Facebook username and password. *[[|How can I prevent accidental in-app purchases?]]Pocket Gems is committed to developing mobile games that delight and engage our customers. As part of that commitment, we make our games free to download, ensuring that a broad set of consumers have access to them. We also offer customers the opportunity to purchase goods within our games, providing them with the ability to personalize their playing experience. Many people have told us that they love this option. While we are dedicated to developing the most enjoyable games possible, we also place the utmost importance on security, particularly when it comes to financial transactions for our customers. We utilize Apple’s most up-to-date protocols for in-app purchases and prompt users to confirm purchases before they are charged. Within this system, Apple keeps all customer financial information to ensure privacy and is the party responsible for confirming each transaction. We realize that this process is not perfect and there may be circumstances under which a customer could purchase an item inadvertently. This is specifically known to occur after a user has entered his or her password, for example, to download an app initially. Apple stores this password information for a period of time. Many customers enjoy this functionality because, while every purchase must still be confirmed in the app, they do not have to continually re-enter their password. However, for devices that are shared between family and friends within this period, it may be possible for another user to select an item for purchase and confirm the purchase within the app without having to re-enter the password. We are approaching Apple with the hope that we can work with them to improve this mechanism. In the interim, we are taking additional steps to make purchases even clearer in future versions of our games. Customers who are concerned about accidental purchases can find instructions for disabling in-app purchases here: http://support.apple.com/kb/HT4213. We are grateful for all of our customers’ feedback and look forward to continuing to work with them to improve the gaming experience of our products going forward. *[[|When I try to Load my game, I get a message saying “More animals are downloading in the background. You must wait for these animals to download to your device before you can load your saved game.” What does this mean?]]That means that you are downloading new content in the background and once that is complete you will be able to Load your game. Let Tap Zoo run for about 15 minutes without letting the screen go to sleep. Then exit the app and re-launch, and try to Load again. If it you still get the same message, the new content has not finished downloading and you will need to wait for it to download completely. *[[|When I try to visit a Neighbor’s Zoo, I see the message “This player has downloaded more objects than you. Let the game update in the background to see this zoo.” What does this mean?]]That means that you are downloading new content in the background and once that is complete you will be able to visit their Zoo. Let Tap Zoo run for about 15 minutes without letting the screen go to sleep. Then exit the app and re-launch, and try to visit their zoo again. If it you still get the same message, the new content has not finished downloading and you will need to wait for it to download completely. *[[|How can I turn off App Notifications?]]You can turn off Notifications by going into the iPhone Settings > Scroll down to the bottom and tap on Tap Zoo > Slide Notifications to OFF *[[|I purchased the $50.00 pack of stars and the window showed that there would be a 39% bonus on Stars. I received the 700 stars but did not receive the bonus stars. Why didn't I get the free Stars?]]I’m sorry but unfortunately the percentages don’t mean that you will receive that amount for free. It means that you are saving that percentage over if you were to buy single Vials of that same amount. *[[|Tap Zoo is crashing or runs slowly all the time! How can I fix this?]]Try closing all the available windows in Safari, and in the one remaining window, leave it at www.google.com. Then restart your device by turning it off and then back on. Then relaunch Tap Zoo and see how it goes. Sometimes if your device has very low memory, games won’t launch due to insufficient memory. By closing all available Safari windows you are freeing up memory to play your games. *[[|Does the Register feature sync my games across multiple devices? Can I play the same game state across multiple devices?]]The Registration feature does not sync your game state to both devices, it is only used as a one way transfer for game from one device to another. We highly suggest you not to attempt to play Tap Zoo on both devices, as this may cause problems with your currency and/or items. You need to pick one device to play Tap Zoo on and keep to it. *[[|How can I transfer my game from one device to another?]]Here are the instructions to Register to permanently transfer your game: 1) In your game on your old device, Save your game first. Then go to Main Menu > Other > Account > tap on Register and follow the instructions 2) On your new device, download the game (if you haven’t already done so) and do step #1. It should now say that you’ve already registered that email address, and to check your email. 3) In your email, you will receive a short note with a link that you must follow to confirm that you want to link the game between the two phones. 4) Immediately after following the link and seeing confirmation that you have linked the game across devices, you can load your game on your new phone. 5) To load your game on the new device, in the menus find the “Save/Load” button. Then click “Load” *[[|How can I earn free Stars or Coins?]]From the Buy Stars and Coins Menu, tap on the button at the bottom of the screen that says “Tap here to earn stars and coins for free!” Complete any of the Offers available to earn your free Stars and Coins. Please follow the given instructions for each Offer. For those players not located in the United States or Canada, unfortunately we don’t have international Offers yet, but we do plan on adding them soon. If you are having an issue with not getting stars/snowflakes/inspirations or magic beans after completing an Offer, please send an email to mobilehelp@tapjoy.com and they will help you get your currency. *[[|Can I save or load my games?]]To save or load your game, tap the Main Menu icon in the bottom right corner >tap Other > tap Save/Load *[[|The app crashed and I lost my data! (inspiration, stars, gold, coins, etc) How can I get them back?]]If you think you’ve lost your game state or need to restore your game, try the Load feature which will restore your last saved game state which are on our servers, provided that you are still using the same device. If you switched devices however, and you didn’t register your email address to link your game account, then Load will not work and you cannot restore your game. *[[|I accidentally purchased/deleted an item I did not want. What can I do?]]We can’t do anything about the item you have already accidentally purchased or deleted but here is a tip if this happens in the future. Always Save your game before or after making major moves such as buying or breeding animals, collecting revenue coins, expanding land, etc. So if you ever make an accidental purchase or delete in the future, all you have to do is Load the last Saved game.The stars are back and the animal is gone. Remember to save early and often! *[[|Is there on a limit on the number of coins I can have?]]